The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, for example, to technologies effective for application to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip for transmitting a signal at high speed.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-254303, there is disclosed a semiconductor device in which an inductor component and a resistor component are mounted on a wiring substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-270935, there is disclosed a semiconductor device in which a high impedance element is formed using a wiring pattern of a wiring substrate.